Lo dejaria todo
by Midori Hanasaki
Summary: Miro tus ojos, esperando una respuesta…dos palabras que me dieran esperanza...¿Acaso es mucho pedir?...dime…”ya pasó” y yo lo dejo…todo… SONGFIC...Y YO DE VUELTA POR AKA...


**Años que no publicaba verdad...jejeje...pero aun no muero eh!!**

**jejeje...bueno aka les dejo un songfic basado en una cancion tan hermosa como el papasito que la canta...jejeje...**

**_Disclaimer: Lod personajes aka mencionados son obra de Clamp...no de una ociosa como yo..._**

Miro tus ojos, esperando una respuesta…dos palabras que me dieran esperanza...¿Acaso es mucho pedir?...dime…"ya pasó" y yo lo dejo…todo…

* * *

Apenas los primeros rayos del sol alumbran el cielo y cual criatura nocturna busco refugio en la oscuridad…

huyendo cual gato asustado a su guarida…

aquel único lugar en el que gozo de tranquilidad…

de silencio…

aquel único lugar donde lo nuestro no es un crimen…

una aberración…

un fenómeno…

En realidad..fué….

Porque soy solamente una sombra de lo que alguna vez fui, tengo que vivir deplorando esta existencia a costa de ese humano al cual amaste…pero a pesar de ser completamente inferior a mi…no pudiste sentir lo mismo conmigo…

_He intentado casi todo para convencerte_

Y es que ya no se como darte a entender que tu lo eres todo para mi…

Mi vida…

Mi razón…

Mi esperanza…

Mi energía de vivir…

_Mientras el mundo se derrumba todo aquí a mis pies_

…sin tu sol, tu alegría…

No existe luna….

No puedo existir…

YA NO QUIERO HACERLO

Por eso es que lo he decidido…

Y nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo…

Excepto TU…

_Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco_

Tanto frio a pesar de salir el sol…

Tanta soledad a pesar de las palabras de mi otro yo…

"No lo hagas, esto no debe ser tu final, no debes"

Tanto vacio a pesar de los recuerdos…

Que quisiera revivir  
_Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré_

No será fácil…estoy seguro…pues no soy humano…

No es como el suicidio…

Es algo mas intenso y doloroso…

Es acabar con siglos de pasado…

Y futuro…  
_porque sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía_

Sera peor que encerrarme en una prisión de hielo…

Peor que ser quemado vivo…

Peor…

mucho peor…

_Porque sin ti me he dado  
cuenta, amor, que no renaceré_

Sera perder todo recuerdo mío en tu mente..y la de los demás…

Será como si nunca hubiera existido…

Y no existiré jamás…

El guardián de la Luna desaparecerá…

_Porque he ido más allá del límite de la desolación_

Al fin y al cabo…

Nadie echar de menos…

Al amargado…

Y al frio…

Yue…

Nadie puede extrañar algo que en realidad nunca existió…

Bien por ti…

Y PEOR PARA MI…  
_mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión_

Nada tiene ya sentido pues no puedo…

Mi fuerza vital se esta agotando voluntariamente…

El juez volverá a la nada…

Y en mis escasos pensamientos…

Sigues estando…  
_y te juro que..._

Quisiera que tu, mi amada niña de ojos esmeralda y alma de estrella…

Oyeras lo que haría por ti si me lo permitieras…

Si quisieras salvarme…  
_lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
después de todo estás  
rompiendo nuestros lazos  
y dejas en pedazos éste corazón_

Que estoy dispuesto a renunciar a los dones y bendiciones con los que fui creado…

para ser como tu y que no me vieras como un esclavo atado a ti de por vida  
_mi piel también la dejaría,  
mi nombre, mi fuerza  
hasta mi propia vida  
y qué más da perder  
si te llevas del todo mi fe  
¿qué no dejaría?_

La casa esta como siempre, sola, desde que los abuelos de Yukito murieron…

Me deslizo cual fantasma por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca, mientras los últimos rayos del sol escapan por el horizonte…

Justo en el 7° estante…

El 13°libro…

En la cubierta , al frente, lleva mi sello y al reverso el de Clow…

Aparente ser un simple libro…

Pero es una especie de cofre que él me dejó…

Para este momento…

Nunca me dijo que contenía tras las pastas violeta con plata…

Hoy lo averiguaré…  
_Duelen más tus cosas buenas  
cuando estás ausente_

Recuerdo el día del juicio como si no hubieran pasado ya 10 años….

Y como sin querer disfrutaba viéndote sufrir…

Pero ahora quien sufre…

Soy yo…  
_yo sé que es demasiado tarde  
para remediar_

Pero supongo que no debí contártelo…

Pero mi parte estupida lo hizo…

Solo vi como tus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas…  
_no me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas_

Quise pedirte perdón por el pasado de una y otra forma…

Me destroce al oírte decir…

¿Por qué?...

Creo que no solo fue eso…

Recordaste las innumerables veces que con mi aparente indiferencia te herí…

Acabando con lo que sentías por mi…  
_cuando definitivamente sé que ahora te vas_

Esa fue la última vez que hablamos…

Ya no te he vuelto a ver…

Solo supe que al día siguiente partiste a Hong Kong…

A refugiarte con el familiar del mago…

_Aunque te vuelva a repetir que  
estoy muriendo día a día_

Una semana…

Tres días…

7 horas…

No te he vuelto a ver…

Ni oír…

…

Cada noche aguardo paciente en el umbral de tu casa…

Esperando sentir tú presencia…

_Aunque también estés  
muriendo tú no me perdonarás_

Probablemente me extrañes y esa es una esperanza demasiado incierta para mi….

Pero aun espero un milagro…

Que vengas a mi…

Mi mente me engaña haciéndome creer que llaman a la puerta…

Y eres tu…

Yue…por favor abre…me deje levar por algo que ya paso…se que en verdad nunca me odiaste…Yue…

_Aunque sin ti haya llegado  
al límite de la desolación_

Abro el libro… y sorprendido admiro aquella hermosa arma asesina…

Una daga hecha de plata con unas pequeñas incrustaciones de una gema azul…

En el filo… un fino grabado en una lengua extinta…

Yue…sabia que el momento en que la vida con que te bendije… odiaras…debes ser fuerte…pues no es sencillo

Al fondo del libro había una especie de pergamino que decía…

Con el mas grande dolor que he sentido, pues te considero como un hijo, he decidido darte la salida para cuando quisieras abandonar tu vida inmortal y viajar al mundo incorpóreo…por favor, hijo mió, piensa bien si en verdad es esto lo que deseas, pues una vez iniciado el proceso no hay marcha atrás  
y mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma  
ya no tienen conexión

Mi cuerpo esta temblando, mi mente me engaña pues aun escucha esa insistente voz y mi alma anhela hallar la paz que en este mundo ya no encuentra…

_sigo muriéndome._

Yue…si has continuado leyendo significa que has aceptado…primero, crea una barrera para evitar interrupciones, realiza u8n circulo con tus cristales y a continuación clava la daga en tu mano izquierda y báñalos con tu sangre

_Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
después de todo estás  
rompiendo nuestros lazos  
y dejas en pedazos éste corazón_

…invoca al Claro de Luna…"_espectro de luz…contraparte de mi alma…preséntate ante mi y bríndame esta ultima complacencia"_

Ante mi apareció una silueta iluminada por la luz de la silenciosa dama nocturna…muy parecida a mi pero con un aspecto mas femenino…sus ojos y su cabello eran de un color violeta…en su mirada vi suplica y temor pero también seguridad ante su misión…su presencia era tan majestuosa e imponente, al grado que sentí la necesidad de arrodillarme ante ella…y con una caricia maternal a mi confuso rostro dijo con la mas hermosa voz que había escuchado…

-Hijo de la Luna, querido hermano, que es lo que te ha orillado a este momento?

-Caer en la desgracia de haber conocido el más grande sentimiento humano…el amor

-Te consideras desgraciado? ¿Acaso no es ese mismo sentimiento por el que fuimos creados?

-Si lo es, pero el amor que siento es una pena para mi ama…quien no merecía que la hiriera de tal forma…

-Estas completamente convencido del destino que has elegido?

-Si

-Renunciaras a tu vida inmortal?

-Si

_Mi piel también la dejaría,  
mi nombre, mi fuerza  
hasta mi propia vida_

-Renuncias a seguir dentro de este contenedor humano?

-Si, ya es hora que Yukito viva su propia vida…

-Renuncias a este mundo?

-…

-Yue?

_y qué más da perder  
si te llevas del todo mi fe_

-Si

Entonces ella se arrodillo ante mi…

-Disuelve la barrera

Lo hice…

Tomo sus manos entre sus manos las mías, que sostenían la daga, y la puso en posición…justo en el pecho…

Descubrí que es cierto eso que dicen que antes de morir ves pasar tu vida frente a tus ojos…

-extiende tus alas…

Obedecí…

-Estas listo?

-….si

Y todo fue tan rápido…cerré los ojos, pude oír otra vez esa voz…sonreí al tiempo que una lagrima, mi primer y ultima lagrima, corría por mi rostro…

Sentí como algo penetro en mi…

Frio…

Lentamente caí…

Vi llorar a mi gemela…entre la lluvia de plumas que se desprendían…al mismo tiempo que mi vida…

Mucho frio…

Y volví a escuchar esa voz…

Se deslizo la puerta…

Helado…

…mi mente jamás me engaño…

_¿qué no dejaría?_

* * *

**_ste fic va dedicado a todos mis amigos fans de sakura & Cia._**

**_A los de la prepa..._**

**_y de la secu..._**

**_y los posibles amigos que pueda tener..._**

**_(propuestas son aceptadas)_**

**_Los quiero mucho!_**

**_PD: por fas no se les olvide dejar review..._**


End file.
